Beetlejuice Christmas Special
by HeartHeartHeartbeak
Summary: Its nearing some more Holidays, but what will BJ do when lyida says he cant have fun?


Sorry this story is a little late, but with the hectic holidays and such, I can think of excuse after excuse. But (!) As I am doing it now, please enjoy the Beetlejuice holiday special. Oh, and the next chapter of Drop dead lovely is…..Nowhere near complete. BUT (!) Ill finish it as soon as I can figure out what will happen next…I believe I have a case of writers block. But I digress. Please enjoy…((And note, this is Cartoon version. Not the movie. However, Lydia is 16))

* * *

><p>A Beetlejuice Christmas.<p>

Beetlejuice was sitting in his road house, looking through the couch for extra bugs, indicating he was really bored. Lydia hadn't called him in days, and after a little fight they had…He flash backed a moment.

* * *

><p>"Beej, I don't want what happened at thanksgiving to happen again! It made such a mess, And what do you think would happen if my parents found out about you. I'd Never see you again." She shook her head and put a hand to her forehead, under her raven colored bangs. Lydia Just thought about how she had to explain to her parents what happened after dinner, and it wasn't pretty. They now officially, and openly, HATED Cousin BJ. Of course, she knew they could never say anything to his face about it.<p>

"But Lyds, I was only trying to have a little fun. I said I was sorry and everything!" Beetlejuice hated admitting he was wrong, but knew that he would do anything to stay Lydia's good side.

"I know, But your fun caused so much trouble. Your not going to do it again ok?" Lydia glared a bit, indicating she was dead serious.

"Well fine, but if its not going to be fun, then why should I come?" Beej hated having things be so boring. Even Lydia knew that.

"Well then don't come!" She crossed her arms, not backing down a second.

"Fine!" Beej floated in the air, his head steaming a bit.

"Fine!" Lydia then walked to her bedroom door, and walked out. Slamming the door behind her, that cued BJ to go back to the roadhouse, where he didn't leave.

* * *

><p>Beetle was a little confused now. Sure he and Lyds had a fight every so often, but it didn't last more then a few hours before she called him, and they made up. It had been a few days, almost a whole week, since he had seen her. It was killing him, again. He gave up his search for the bugs and sat on the couch, holding his head in his hands to think. He wanted to see Lydia so bad, but if she really wanted to see him, she would call him.<p>

He had to cave in, and he knew it. He sighed and floated away from his roadhouse, and soon poofed into Lydia's Bedroom mirror. And the sight he saw terrified him more then he could imagine.

Lydia was with a boy.

They were both sitting on her bed, seeming to be talking and laughing, Generally enjoying themselves. The boy with her seemed to be more like a man, a couple years older then Lyds, maybe 19 years old. However, they seemed to be getting along so well, Lydia looked happy.

Beetlejuice was hating it, and him, and himself.

He vanished from the mirror and back into his roadhouse. He began sulking in his bed, staring off into space. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. He wanted Lydia to be happy, but for some reason, something made him ache inside. He hadn't had a feeling like that since he, well, was alive. And, the Depression of Beetlejuice began.

* * *

><p>The next day, Beetle was still in pretty much the same state he was from before. Everything had gone into his mind. Those two dating, being happy, After a few years, getting married, having kids, getting old and dying together. Beej was so depressed, he couldn't bare it. He began to lose his mind, and with that his cranium jumped up, and started running around the roadhouse.<p>

As Beetlejuice chased his head, he heard a faint echoing voice, calling his name 3 times. He, completely in one piece now, was then poofed into Lydia's Room. Lydia was sitting on her bed, smiling at Beetlejuice like she always did. It almost instantly made him feel better a bit. However, the memory of seeing Lydia and the other guy lingered in his mind. So he simply mumbled a bit. "Yeah Lyds?"

Lydia got up, holding her hands behind her, and still smiling up at him. "Hey Beej. Thank you for not interrupting my parents holiday. They seemed to relax a bit."

"Yeah, Well Your welcome." Beej crossed his arms and looked away from her, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Well, Because of that, Well here." Lydia pulled a black and white present, with a purple ribbon wrapped around it, from behind her back, and held it out to him.

Beetle was surprised at this, turning to her and stared at the present. Soon, he snapped back into reality, glaring just slightly. "Well what about that prince charming that you had in here?"

Lydia tilted her head, a little confused a moment. "Prince?" She seemed to understand what he was talking about then, and began laughing, holding onto her stomach and teared up. Beetle seemed upset at her laughing, like she was laughing at his aching pain that he had felt the whole time. However, she laughed out what was so funny. "B-BJ…T-That was my C-Cousin, Jason. My G-Gay Cousin!" She continued laughing, trying not to fall over onto the ground.

Hearing this, Beetlejuice floated frozen a moment. Apparently the thought of that guy liking other guys, it seemed to take away all the pain he was feeling before. He then began laughing along, and held onto one of Lydia's bed posts.

After the laughing fit between the two ended, Beetlejuice opened the present Lyds had gotten for him, and smiled at what was inside. It was a picture of Lydia and him together, smiling brightly and having a good time. BJ was touched, and smiled at it, soon hugging Lydia tightly. "Thank you Lyds, it's the best present ever."

Lydia smiled and leaned up, kissing Beetlejuice's Cheek once, and hugged in return, which caused the ghost to blush lightly. "Merry Christmas Beej."

"Merry Christmas Lyds."

* * *

><p>Thank you, please Rate, Review, Etc Etc. Oh, and just so you are informed, I support gay rights, I Just needed something fairly ironic for the situation, I mean absolutely know offence.<br>Sincerely~  
>HHHBreak<p> 


End file.
